


BREAK

by Komaeda95



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komaeda95/pseuds/Komaeda95
Summary: Takes place in an alternate universe where Hinata and Komaeda live fairly normal lives. Komaeda and Hinata haven't been dating for some time and Hinata can't help but wonder why he left a man as incredible as Komaeda.





	1. Meeting Again Like It's The First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Oh god, this is my first time posting here and this is going to be a nightmare I'm sure. Anyways, if you have any suggestions about how I can improve or if you want more just leave a comment. I will likely do a chapter a week if I'm lucky, college keeps me fairly busy. Also, sorry for any errors.
> 
> Let me know if you want more.
> 
> I promise that this will get very dirty, perhaps in a chapter or two?

It had been several years since Hinata had last seen Komaeda. They had dated for about a year before calling things off. Mostly, Hinata couldn’t put up with the strangeness that is Komaeda himself. His constant self-belittlement and messed up way of thinking always had Hinata confused, it was as if he wasn’t supposed to understand this crazy cycle of thinking.

Hinata really did like Komaeda, he was beautiful to say the least. Komaeda was more attractive than most women and men Hinata had ever seen which made it harder to move on from him once they had finally called it off. Neither of them tried to contact each other after that and Hinata couldn’t help but feel lonely, as if a piece of him was missing.

Nowadays Hinata spent time with several of his classmates, mainly Souda and Ibuki. He tried to be social and get out every weekend but it was difficult when his job took up his entire week making him want to spend the weekend in silence, to just relax. Hinata always told himself when he felt like this that he needed to get out or else his social circle would disappear with his lack of “hanging out” with people. Besides his horrendous social life that was quickly diminishing Hinata had a good life. He owned an apartment close to the top and his job paid him well.

Souda texted him on Thursday before the weekend letting him know of his plans.

Souda: Hey dude, want to go drinking this Friday?

Hinata sighed, he really didn’t want to go, though he reluctantly replied to Souda.

Hinata: Sure, who is coming and what time?  
Souda: Awesome, it will be so great to have you along bro. Ibuki is planning to come as well as a few other classmates. Akane, Nidai, Gundam, Sonia, and Mahiru for sure. We are planning on meeting up at the club around ten.  
Hinata: Good to know, I’ll be there.  
Souda: Cool, see you later man.

Hinata rolled his eyes, at least going with a large group will be interesting, it will be nice to catch up with some classmates again that he knows he hasn’t seen in a few months. He sets his phone down to charge for the night before heading to take a shower. Sleep fell upon him quickly before he could worry about having to go to work the next day.

Speaking of, the next day dragged on longer than Hinata wanted. Paper work stacked on more paper work, that’s all it ever seemed to be and it was something Hinata hated doing. He was exceptionally quick at his job which meant all the paperwork the company had stacked on him instead. Finally, the end of the work day arrives and Hinata headed home to his apartment before going to the club. It’s already dark out when he enters his apartment.

Hinata stares in the mirror at his own reflection and thinks he looks decent enough. He’s wearing a white blouse that goes halfway down his arms and skinny jeans that aren’t too tight on him. Before leaving he grabs his phone and heads out to the club where he reunites with his classmates.

When he arrives, he is swarmed with greetings. Sonia and Gundam greet him together before moving out to get some drinks, after which, Souda looks depressed while saying “hi” to him. Hinata can’t help but let out a small laugh seeing Souda look completely defeated but Sonia was very set on her feelings towards him and that she only viewed him as a friend which made Souda extremely depressed for several weeks so many months ago. Hinata eventually greeted everyone before going to the bar and getting a drink for himself.

He looked around the place and saw several people dancing out on the floor, meanwhile many others are hanging out in the comfortable seating areas. Hinata could never get used to the blaring music which made him wonder how many years he had till he would go deaf.

Hinata wasn’t sure when he finally noticed the fluffy white hair in the sea of people, but when he did his breath caught in his throat. The individual turned around in his direction and Hinata knew, knew instantly that it was Komaeda. Apparently Komaeda was oblivious to Hinata’s presence as he looked over to his classmates. Hinata tried to blend in the background, his heart beating uncomfortably fast in his chest, _why the hell is he here?!_

The same stupid smile that Komaeda did was plastered on his face as always when he walked up to the other classmates. Hinata moved a little further away from the bar hoping to not be noticed before Souda started waving at him which made Komaeda look in his direction. _Fuck._

Hinata got up and walked over to them and greeted Komaeda like anyone else in his class trying to ignore the fact that he looked fucking sexy up close. Since Hinata was standing only a few feet away he quickly glanced at Komaeda’s apparel. He wore a red blouse that was almost too loose for him and skinny jeans that were too tight on his legs that it was nearly sinful. Hinata tried not to think about how stunning Komaeda looks with or without clothes on as he pushes the thought to the back of his mind.

“So, what are you doing here Komaeda?” Hinata starts with an overly blunt question that almost suggests he doesn’t want Komaeda here which isn’t a complete lie.

“I was invited by Souda to come here tonight, or perhaps I’m wrong about being here,” he looks away from me.

 _Of fucking course, he is starting with his belittlement and it hasn’t even been a minute._ Hinata restrains himself from rolling his eyes in front of Komaeda before asking another question that’s aimed towards Souda.

“You invited him?”

“Yeah, why wouldn’t I, he’s our classmate even though he’s messed up in the head,” Souda responds almost too honest since Komaeda feels like he is shrinking beside them.

Komaeda lets out an awkward laugh. Hinata can’t help but want to take his hand and pull him away even though it’s mainly his fault this happened. Quickly, he changes, tries to recover the situation.

“Whatever your reasons are, it is good to see you again.”

With that simple sentence it looks like explosions have gone off in Komaeda’s mind because he is giving Hinata the most gorgeous smile. Hinata can’t help but blush and suddenly acts on impulse.

“Can I get you a drink Komaeda?” 

It isn’t until the question is in the air before Hinata wants to punch himself in the face. _God I’m so stupid, shit._ In response Komaeda smiles again.

“You don’t need to be so kind to me Hinata-kun. If you insist I will have no choice but to take you up on your offer.”

Hinata is glad that Komaeda doesn’t outright say no as he walks over to the bar and orders a drink for him and Komaeda. Quickly passing the drink to him, their fingers touch one another which makes Hinata nearly jump back. _Why the hell am I getting so worked up over this? We haven’t seen each other for years and I was the one to break things off, then why do I feel different around him now?_

Childish. That is exactly the word for how Hinata feels at this moment. Komaeda goes over to sit on a couch and Hinata finds himself following, then sitting a few spots over. He tries to go for small talk.

“So, what have you been up to recently?”

Komaeda ponders for a moment before answering. “Not much has changed, I still don’t have a job but I have moved.”

Hinata cringes, he is nearly twenty-four and still doesn’t have a job? He tries for another question, “Where do you live now?”

That seemed to peak Komaeda’s interest since his eyes seem to sparkle for a moment before giving Hinata a cold answer, “Does it really matter Hinata-kun?”

“I suppose not…” He turns away thinking how he completely ruined this conversation. Thankfully Komaeda seems to be in a talkative mood since he continues on.

“I live by myself in a penthouse, everything is still the same for me. No pets, no family, no spouse, no friends.”

Hinata stands up suddenly, “That’s wrong. You have friends Komaeda.”

“Hinata-kun?”

Hinata feels like a blushing mess right now, he can’t even think of a proper response. “Uhm, what I’m saying is that there are people who care about you, but you need to, you know, contact them more often?”

Komaeda doesn’t say anything, instead he looks extremely sad while looking down into his lap. Hinata moves closer and puts a hand on Komaeda’s shoulder.

“Hey, I’m here for you.” Hinata says softly while looking at the gorgeous man sitting down.

“Then why did you leave me?” Komaeda’s response is loaded with emotions that flood Hinata immediately and he is taken aback. Sadness, anger, betrayal, and so many more emotions that he can’t put words too. He is always left with the same internal response.

_Why did I leave him?_


	2. I Never Thought Things Would Be Like This Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Komaeda finally confesses what caused him to seek help and Hinata is blow away by his response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, finally getting somewhere with this story. Things are getting a lot more heated. I just love these two characters to death. Next chapter things should get really interesting, yes, I'm looking at you yaoi fangirls. As always, sorry for any errors.

Greyish green eyes stared at yellow brown ones, both of which were either confused or hurt. Hinata could only stare back at Komaeda, he couldn’t find any words escaping his mouth as the question lingers in the air.

“Hinata-kun…?”

Hinata looks down a Komaeda as he then closes his eyes and sighs. Komaeda doesn’t move in the moment of silence between them as Hinata finally says something.

“You’re right Komaeda, I shouldn’t be saying things like that considering what happened between us. I was the one to end things, not you…” Hinata trails off not knowing what other words he can say other than he feels responsible for this outcome.

“You always did care to much about your friends…” Komaeda responds leaving the word “me” out and saying “friends” instead. White tendrals of hair cover his face as he looked down in his lap again breaking eye contact with Hinata.

“Komaeda…”

“Hinata-kun?”

Hinata reaches down and lifts Komaeda’s chin up to look at him. “I’m sorry, please can we talk about something else? I don’t want this conversation to ruin our night.”

Apparently something Hinata said made Komaeda shiver as Hinata’s hand was still placed under his chin. Realizing that Hinata was _touching Komaeda_ he pulled his hand back giving a look of apology towards the white haired man. Komaeda seemed to ignore the look of apology towards him from Hinata since he closed his eyes and hummed.

“What’s so amusing?” HInata asked suddenly. When Komaeda started to hum or laugh without any apparent reason it was never a good thing.

“Just what you said. It’s been a long time since you used the word ‘our’ to me before.”

Hinata could feel the blush run up his face, he knows he must look like a tomato. _Fuck, I did say that. I’m screwed._

Komaeda let out a husky laugh before pointing out the obvious, “Hinata-kun, are you okay? Your face is all red.”

HInata smacks down on Komaeda’s head lightly, “That’s because you have to be an idiot.”

A little laugh is the only response he gets from Komaeda before Hinata turns away hoping the blush on his face would just go away already. On a side note, Hinata is glad that they had got away from the depressing matter from before and he smiles.

“Why do you look so happy?” Komaeda tilts his head to the side.

“Um, I don’t know, maybe I’m-“ Hinata stops, _crap, I almost said that I was happy about being with him._ Komaeda just stares at him waiting for the end of the sentence like it’s a cliff-hanger to an amazing ending. Hinata only stutters and can’t seem to finish his sentence.

But then.

Komaeda finishes his fucking sentence for him.

“Is it perhaps you are enjoying my company…?” Komaeda responds in a low voice that is completely suggestive.

Hinata swallows. _Fuck_

The blush that Hinata hoped was gone arose once again, plastering his face in red and it was obvious that Komaeda knew the answer.

“Hinata-kun, I’m glad you enjoy my company but I don’t understand how I can be interesting to you. I know I’m worthless, but you don’t need to lower yourself to show pity to me.”

“It’s not for you!” Hinata blurts out suddenly.

Komaeda freezes while looking at Hinata.

“I mean…” _I’m just going to say it._ “I really like you, but the things you did back then were fucking messed up. I have mixed emotions about you, I love you, I hate you, I don’t know how I should feel about you.”  
“...”  
“Komaeda, the reason I ended things between us was because you were fucking insane back then.”

“I know…” Komaeda’s voice is so weak and soft, Hinata feels his heart skip a few beats.

“Did you end up going to get help after… you know?”

“Yes…”

“I’m glad…” Hinata feels at a loss for words. _Once again, I’ve ruined the conversation again. I am the worst._

“Getting help was the best thing for me. I struggled for months but the doctors finally managed to set me straight. The only reason I ended up getting help was because of you, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda lifted his head and stared straight through Hinata as tears started to fall from Komaeda’s face.

Hinata decided to say “fuck it” to pride as he leaned down and hugged Komaeda. He found that this only made Komaeda to cry more, he didn’t wail but he let out soft whimpers. Hinata closed his eyes ignoring the fact that his classmates were probably seeing this turn of events nearby and in that moment he didn’t care.

When Komaeda’s tears stopped Hinata broke the embrace.

“Thank you, Hinata-kun,” his voice sounds more stable now as he wipes the tears from his face.

“It’s nothing Komaeda,” HInata finds himself say as he thinks about what Komaeda had just admitted to him. _Shit, I’m the reason that Komaeda decided to get better?!_ A little emotion wedged its way into Hinata’s heart as he continued to look at Komaeda.

Love. He’s certain it’s this emotion. Hinata feels like an idiot for apparently falling in love with Komaeda again, but it’s easy to fall in love with him. If someone cared about appearance alone Komaeda blew away the majority of the population with his looks.

Hinata was thinking too long to himself before Komaeda noticed.

“HInata-kun, what are you thinking about?”

“Um, nothing.” Hinata says while looking away.

“I know you’re lying,” Komaeda says with a pout on his face.

Hinata blushes hard, _what the fuck, he’s pouting?_

“If you don’t want to tell me it’s fine, Hinata-kun.”

“Um, well, I think you would be way too happy if you knew,” Hinata trails on while glancing away, why does he feel so jittery, this something that Komaeda usually does and not me.

“Is it possible you were thinking of me?”

_Fuck._

“No! I mean, um, it’s possible?”

Komaeda laughs, “You’re too cute.”

What?! Me? Cute?

Hinata feels like his world is falling away. This reminds him a lot how things used to be Komaeda and he doesn’t dislike the idea. Something makes Hinata move forward, lean down, and whisper into Komaeda’s ear.

“I’m really glad you’re here Komaeda.”

With that simple sentence Komaeda’s face goes complete red.


	3. What You Do To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, Hinata and Komaeda decide to play a drinking game.  
> Wonder how well that will turn out for our protagonist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, it has been awhile since I wrote a chapter. Sorry for the delays, I know I'm trying to make this a weekly thing but college will not let me enjoy my fanfics. I tried making this chapter a little longer, and finally, thank god we are getting somewhere with these two. Sorry for any grammatical errors.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like it.

Komaeda frowns at Hinata. He can only guess it’s because he is being an obvious tease to the beautiful white-haired boy. Speaking of, neither of them had said anything for some time and Hinata was mesmerized by the blush that was still present across Komaeda’s face. Hinata breaks the silence.

“Hey, Komaeda?”

“Hmm, what is it Hinata-kun?”

“Want to play a game?”

This question catches Komaeda’s interest and he leans into the conversations while his eyes sparkle.

“What kind of game did you have in mind?”

“Uh, a drinking one?” Hinata immediately regrets this knowing with Komaeda’s luck he would likely win any game they played.

“Hmm, I like the idea but what exactly are the rules to the game we are going to play?”

Hinata suddenly has a wonderful yet stupid idea. “We could make it so we can or can’t say specific words. For example, you wouldn’t be able to say Hinata-kun, but instead have to call me something else. If you did you would have to take a shot.”

“Interesting game. I have a good idea, why don’t we pick words for each other that we can’t say?”

“Alright, I’ll start. You can’t say hope, Hinata-kun, or any phrase that is degrading to yourself.”

Komaeda eyes widen, “Hi- Hajime, why would you pick those words?”

Hinata thought the answer to Komaeda’s rhetorical question would be obvious by how red his face was at that moment. He ends up sitting in a chair across from Komaeda just before asking the bartender from across the room to give them a set of shots.

“Fine, I suppose it’s my turn,” Komaeda huffs out while he looks deep in thought.

“Hajime, you can’t say um or uh, Komaeda, and you must only speak the truth.”

“Wait, how would you know if I was lying in the first place?” Hinata’s question lingers in the air for a moment before Komaeda looks him straight in the eyes.

“Don’t worry Hi-Hajime, I’ll know if you’re lying.”

Hinata can’t help but pout, Komaeda wasn’t some sort of detective or a walking lie detector test just waiting to catch people not speaking the truth.

“I suppose we should start of with questions then, if we don’t this game will never go anywhere.” Hinata’s tone was flat, laced with impatience to see who would end up losing the most, or getting the most drunk for that matter.

“Then do you want to start Hajime?” Komaeda says smoothly back.

“Hmm, what plans do you have for the future?”

“Aha, its not like it matters, not for someone like me at least. I-“ Komaeda’s eyes narrow as he shuts his mouth realizing what he just said, Hinata grins at him.

“Smooth,” Komaeda responds, his eyes narrow finally understanding how this game will play out between the two of them.

“That was your downfall, not mine Nagito,” Hinata laughs while he can’t stop grinning like an idiot knowing that he was the one to make Komaeda take the first shot. The white-hair boy downed the shot with ease and looked back at Hinata.

“My turn. Hajime,” Komaeda’s eyes still narrow with seriousness as he finally asks, “Will you kiss me?”

The brunette chokes on his own saliva as his face turns red, “Wha-what the hell Komaeda?!”

Komaeda grins victoriously.

“Fuck you,” Hinata pouts and turns to get a shot glass.

“When and where, Hajime?” 

Hinata spits out the alcohol that’s in his mouth, “Komaeda!”

Komaeda starts a giggling fit while Hinata has to take two shots because of this idiot. Hinata mumbles some incoherent words and he takes the two shots before staring back at Komaeda, he almost tries to look angry at him though that would be lying since he is having fun. He ends up smiling and Komaeda cocks his head to the side out of curiosity.

“Hajime?”

“It’s nothing,” Hinata continues to smile. “Alright, so what is the one thing you’ve always wanted to see?”

“An absolute ho-“ Komaeda snaps his mouth shut before realizing he almost said “that” word. Hinata nods at him as if congratulating him on avoiding to take another shot.

“You still haven’t answered my question Nagito,” Hinata stated as Komaeda moved uncomfortably in his seat as if his name was poisonous vapor in the room that was slowly killing him.

“I-I suppose I’ve always wanted to go to the ocean, it’s been so long since I’ve last been,” he trails off and looks to the side as if he is imagining the ocean being just on the other side of the wall. Hinata thinks that answer sounds perfect for someone like Komaeda who enjoyed the peace, and the moving waves were indeed peaceful to hear. He remembers that he hasn’t been the ocean in years as well and wonders why he never took the time to go on his own. Hinata’s thoughts are interrupted by Komaeda.

“Hajime?”

“Uh, what was that?”

“Hajime, you-“ Komaeda snickers at him.

_Oh right, fuck._

He sighs in defeat before going to take his third shot. Hinata doesn’t handle his alcohol well so he is hoping that he won’t have too many more before his words start to slur, or worse, he confesses to Komaeda. _Wait, why would I confess to him if I broke up with him?_

They continued playing their game and Hinata was devastated in it. In the end, Komaeda got him four more times while Hinata only successfully made Komaeda drink once more. Hinata could feel his vision blur and his words seemed mixed up as he slouched in the chair. They both agreed not to play the game anymore so there were no limitations to their conversation. He knows his face flush red not just because of the alcohol either. Komaeda looks at him, he almost looks at him lovingly, at least that’s what drunk Hinata thinks. 

“Komaeda, you look really good,” Hinata says as the words slur out of his mouth. He can’t even process how much he was flirting with Komaeda at the moment.

“Aha,” was Komaeda’s only response and the blush that crept over his face.

Hinata was apparently not drunk enough since he was able to stand, sort of. He wobbled a bit from side to side, he honestly felt a little sick. Hinata turned to Komaeda, “Komaeda, I-I don’t feel well…”

“Oh, here,” Komaeda grabbed Hinata’s arm and put it across his shoulder as he walked out back with a drunk Hinata they could get a breath of fresh air. Once outside Hinata insisted that he could lean against the wall so Komaeda let go of him. Neither of them said anything, but Hinata felt his queasiness pass. He sighed while looking up at the sky which was covered with clouds and looked as if it might rain any minute. Hinata pondered for a moment on how much had happened today and how much fun he had with Komaeda as well as feeling some other emotions that he wasn’t used to experiencing, especially when it was Komaeda who caused them.

“Hinata-kun?”

“I’ve always wondered, why did I even break up with you when I can feel like this with you,” Hinata trailed still staring up and not daring to look at Komaeda.

“You mean feel like worthless garbage? I assume no one wants to feel like that constantly,” Komaeda says plainly.

“God, Komaeda. Shut up!” It took all the strength Hinata had to step forward, grab Komaeda by the shoulders and slam him to the side of the building before kissing him hard on the lips. Hinata invaded Komaeda’s mouth who welcomed him, their tongues twisting together. Hinata’s hands trailed down Komaeda’s body to his chest. Komaeda moaned into Hinata’s mouth, their kiss was hot, incredibly hot, and Hinata could feel desire pooling near his hips. Pieces of Komaeda’s hair brushed across Hinata’s face as they continued to kiss, their hands all over each other.

Hinata finally broke away, stepped back, and they were both left gasping for air. Apparently Hinata felt a wave of emotions hit him. _I just kissed Komaeda, what was I thinking?_

“I-“ Hinata was at a loss for words as he put one of his hands in his hair. “Why did I do that?”

Komaeda didn’t say anything, perhaps he was afraid of making Hinata mad or something worse? Hinata didn’t bother trying to figure it out before he fell to the ground, his vision pulsing black, he wondered if he was going to pass out.

“Hinata-kun! Are you okay?”

Hinata looked up at Komaeda with a face that clearly stated, “Do I look okay to you?”

“If you want I can drive you home, it is my fault for you having too many drinks to begin with,” Komaeda stated the facts.

Hinata didn’t want to argue, he felt tried, drained. He just wanted to sleep. “Fine,” he said before Komaeda helped him up and they walked out of the club together before saying good bye to anyone who was still there. 

When they reached Komaeda’s car Hinata was placed in the passenger’s seat since Komaeda only had two shots while Hinata had too many to be able to legally drive. He didn’t know when the car started to move but it was peaceful, enough so that he promptly passed out.


	4. I Find Myself Loving You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata finds himself waking up in Komaeda's bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I am so sorry for the delay. College has kind of been f***ing me over and it's a nightmare. My chapters will probably be released every month or so until my hardest semester finishes. I'm so sorry this is so short, just want you all to know i'm not dead.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you like the new chapter, I know this is slow af. Slowly trying to improve ;-; Sorry for any grammatical errors.

Sunlight pierced through the thin blinds of the room causing Hinata to stir in his sleep. Eventually the room was too bright and he reluctantly opened his eyes. He realized it must have been late morning and he was…. Where was he?

He glanced around the room, and realized two things. One, this wasn’t his room. Two, he is half naked and wearing only a pair of sweatpants that were definitely not his. Hinata could only think of two possibilities, either he was in a hotel room or he was at Komaeda’s place. He confirmed one of his choices by seeing a green jacket with red squares trailing down the right shoulder on the back of the door hanger.

Hinata finally got up out of the bed and he also noticed that the other side of the bed had ruffled sheets as well, he didn’t want to jump to any conclusions before confronting Komaeda about last nights events. He stepped out into the hallway and smelled something wonderful, it smelled like eggs and bacon? Peering around the corner he saw Komaeda in the kitchen without a shirt on cooking breakfast. Hinata’s face flushed red, though wasn’t it stupid for him to get so flustered?

“Uhhh, Komaeda?” Hinata struggled to say, part of him didn’t want to know what happened to him last night.

“Hinata-kun, you’re finally up!” The slightly taller white haired man walked over to him leaving the eggs unattended which was probably a bad idea. Komaeda obviously still had no sense for personal space as he stood only two feet in front of Hinata.

“Komaeda…” he said irritated and Komaeda understood taking only one more step back.

“Komaeda, what happened last night?”

Hinata watched as a blush crossed Komaeda’s face and he looked down at the floor mumbling. He couldn’t make out many of the words very well, “Well, you see Hinata-kun…. You were… and I couldn’t just leave you there…. Breaking into your apartment would’ve been rude and-“

“WHAT?! You considered breaking into my apartment? How the hell would you know where I lived in the first place?”

Komaeda chuckled, “Hinata-kun, are you trying to play dumb? Your driver’s license has your current address on it.”

“Oh,” Hinata smacked his forehead thinking he must be extremely dull in the head, that or he still has alcohol in his system which isn’t completely out of question. “Okay, fine. But what exactly did we do last night? Like, give me a play by play?”

Komaeda nodded, “Well you see Hinata-kun you got very drunk last night, you could barely walk on your own. I asked if you wanted a ride home, you agreed. By the time we made it to your apartment building you had already passed out fast asleep. I contemplated breaking into your apartment but I knew you wouldn’t be happy if I did something like that. With you still sleep I decided you could stay at my place just for the night, I dressed you down into-“

“YOU UNDRESSED ME?!”

“Yes,” Komaeda said flatly.

“Oh my god,” Hinata paced back and forth as his face felt like it was on fire.

“Hinata-kun, I don’t understand why you are so flustered, I’ve seen you naked be-“

Komaeda was silenced with Hinata’s hand over his mouth, “No, shut up. I don’t want to hear you say that.” He could hear Komaeda muffling his disapproval but remained silent when Hinata finally removed his hand. “Tell me the rest,” Hinata demanded.

“After you were dressed I laid you down on my bed and we slept next to each other through the night,” Komaeda clapped his hands at the end his speech. Hinata was left dumbstruck.

“Why did you think I would let you sleep with me?” Hinata barely whispered.

“You were fairly drunk Hinata-kun, I was worried something might happen during the night if I wasn’t in the same room. I know my place as trash but I don’t want anything bad happening to anyone else.”

Hinata sighed, “Komaeda, please stop with the self belittlement. I’m sure there are a lot of people around you who care about you.”

Komaeda noticeably tenses, “Hinata-kun, that isn’t right…”

“What?”

“Hinata-kun, I still have nobody, it’s not as if I am disappointed, I realize that it is difficult to be around me. Even so, no one has bothered to put up with me, not ever since you and I were… well, I suppose it doesn’t matter now,” Komaeda looked down, and it almost looked like he might’ve been crying.

Hinata reached forward grabbing Komaeda’s hand, “Komaeda-“

The fire alarm suddenly went off and Hinata only just realized the eggs on the frying pan were on fire. On fire! He ran forward grabbing a pot, filling it with water, and dumping it in water as he turned off the stovetop completely. Komaeda didn’t even look the slightest surprised where as Hinata had trouble trying to calm himself down. Neither of them said anything for some time.

“I’m sorry Hinata-kun, this is my fault,” Komaeda said as he continued to look at the floor. He wasn’t entirely wrong, he did leave the eggs unattended but Hinata felt equally responsible since he didn’t say anything.

“Someone like me could never b-“ Komaeda was silenced with a kiss from Hinata. Their lips locked together as all their worries melted away with the passion of the kiss. Hinata’s hands trailed up Komaeda’s back, while Komaeda’s arms were locked around Hinata’s neck. The sound of their kissing filled the room with low moans spilling into the mix. After breaking away they looked at each other, heat dusting each others faces.

“Komaeda, you really fucking annoy me. You do and say so many things that piss me off. But somehow I feel extremely happy to see you’ve made some improvement. Would it be okay if we spent the day together?” Hinata finished saying and he felt extremely embarrassed. He never considered himself doing something so rash, so bold to get his point across that he truly was happy with Komaeda now. Even so, he still worried about the other’s mental but the improvement was severely noticeable. At least now he wouldn’t likely kill himself, well he hoped.

Komaeda’s face filled with joy, “Of course Hinata-kun, anytime I get to spend with you is a blessing, I hope I won’t bore you.”

“Never,” Hinata smirked. Komaeda never was boring.


End file.
